


medical malfeasance

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Armitage Hux, Creampie, Doctor/Patient, Inappropriate Use of an Ultrasound, Light Bondage, M/M, Medical Kink, Sexual Roleplay, Top Kylo Ren, smut and humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: Supreme Leader Ren and Grand Marshal Hux have commandeered an exam room in the Finalizer's medbay, but what's going on inside has very little to do with actual medicine.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 137





	medical malfeasance

**Author's Note:**

> I promised my friends I would write some medical kink roleplay with Kylo in the doctor role, so here it is! Enjoy!

“You’re a model patient, Mr. Hux.” The voice washing over Hux makes him shiver, even more so than the chilly examining table beneath him. The thin, papery medbay gown offers him little protection, both from the cold of the arctic-white room and from the dark eyes, framed in a pair of slim red glasses, that raked over his form. “Very obedient, though I suppose, given your profession, that you are used to following orders.”

Hux looks down the length of his body, breath in his throat as he watches the man standing at the foot of the exam bed. Doctor Ren has the build of someone more accustomed to the battlefield than the relatively sterile environment of the medbay. Even beneath the slick, black, red-hemmed medical coat and regulation uniform, Hux can tell how broad he is, the muscles in his chest and arms stretching out the fabric at every seam. But the seemingly missized outfit did little to undermine how intimidating and attractive Ren looked, especially with those sharp glasses and the way his dark, wild hair had been drawn back into a bun atop his head, him having eschewed the standard cap commonly worn by medics aboard the Finalizer.

“I’m going to start with an abdominal exam, Mr. Hux. Please, remain still.” Not that he could move much, with his ankles and knees restrained to the bed in padded cuffs that were bolted into the very frame. But nevertheless, Hux lets out a soft, vaguely protesting noise when Ren pushes the hem of his gown up over the jut of his hips. Goosebumps raise on Hux’s skin as the doctor exposes him like he's unwrapping a long-desired gift, tips of those white-gloved fingers skimming over his belly. Hux inhales a sudden breath as the doctor presses down just beneath his belly button, thumb tracing the delicate ginger hairs trailing down to his cock. Ren’s palpations are more massage-like than clinical, lingering longer than they should and sending jolts of pleasure spreading downwards, until the bones in Hux’s pelvis grew warm and jellied. 

“Hmmm. I can’t feel anything from the outside, Mr. Hux.” Leaving his palm pressed to Hux’s abdomen, Ren motions to a squat medical droid connected to the exam room’s main monitor. “Seems I’ll have to examine you internally.”

The droid pips and proffers Ren a tube of blue gel, that wound up looking minuscule in the medic’s huge, glove-clad palm. Hux gulps as the doctor peels his gown up all the way to his chest—hem brushing against his stiff, pinking nipples—then adjusts Hux’s restraints until his knees are pushed up, his exposed ass seated right at the edge of the examination bed. 

“D-Doctor…” Hux questions, voice fluttery. “What are you doing to me?” Out of innate shame, he tries to push his knees together, but the restraint hold firm at the ankles, keeping his legs open to the doctor’s scrutiny.

“I need to be as thorough as possible in my internal exam, Mr. Hux,” Ren replies cryptically, squirting some of the gel on his fingers, rubbing them together. The stark lights above glint off his glasses, momentarily hiding the dark, greedy pits of his eyes. “I prefer a far more personal touch to a speculum. Now, relax, and open up for me.”

Again reacting out of instinct, Hux does the opposite when the cool gel coating Ren’s blunt forefinger meets his skin, exposed hole clenching up against the intrusion. Ren chuckles, shaking his head as he coyly tickles the tip of his finger against Hux’s tightened entrance. 

“Careful now, Mr. Hux. You don’t want me to have to put down ‘disorderly’ in your file, now would you?”

Hux moans and shakes his head no, finally convincing his body to relax, his ass to loosen up. A smile creeps across the doctor’s face. 

“Good boy. There’s no need to be nervous,” he says, sinking one finger, then the next, into Hux’s hole. “I’m a trained professional.”

Thankfully the cold gel warms up quickly inside of him, as Ren scissors his fingers and pries Hux open wider. After a moment or so, it begins to feel good, the warm sensation in Hux’s loins spreading throughout the rest of his body, through every artery, down to his tingling fingers and toes. He knows he must be blushing—he turns red something terrible whenever he was aroused, purposefully or otherwise—but he doesn’t mind it, at least not in front of the doctor. Dr. Ren is a well-trained professional, after all. Surely he’s seen much worse. 

A third finger squeezed in next to the first two has Hux on the verge of begging, tongue poked between flushed lips, ass pushing as much as it can back against Ren’s hand. With a knowing smirk, Ren pulls his fingers out of Hux, earning a louder, more insistent whine, that quickly elongates into a proper moan as Ren replaces his fingers with the thick, blunt drag of his cock. More conductive gel slicks the way for the massive member, yet not enough to deprive Hux of the delicious stretch the doctor gives him as he sinks inside. 

“There we go. So nice and relaxed for me,” Ren purrs, enjoyment threading through his attempted surgical monotone as he bottoms out inside of Hux. Right away he starts thrusting, shallowly at first, but even those short movements are powerful, making Hux rock against the examination table. The fullness in his ass and occasional brush of pressure against his prostate alone has him squirming, his eyes screwing shut as his pleasure begins to melt and mount—only for something cold to suddenly drizzle right above the spot on his belly where Ren had palpated earlier. 

Hux opens his eyes and pinned his chin to his chest, eyebrow raised as he glances at down at his middle, where he finds that a puddle of conductive gel has been smeared across his skin, glistening in the exam room lights. He glances to the side as Ren detaches a cordless, blunt-ended wand from the medical droid, flourishing it as if he’s readying for a duel rather than a clinical checkup. 

“What…what are you doing?” 

“Finishing my examination, Mr. Hux. We still need to figure out what exactly is going on in here, don’t we?” Ren’s smirk widens to a wolfish grin, the monitor connected to the droid switching on with an undulating, electronic _swish_ as he presses the head of the wand to the gel smear on Hux’s belly. Hux’s eyebrow furrows, unsure what to think of all this, when suddenly the doctor’s hips start to move again. Hux yelps, feeling both the cock inside of him and the wand pressed against his belly shift as he rocks against his restraints. 

“Hm. Can’t see much yet. Let’s play around here, go a bit deeper…” Ren fiddles with a switch on the wand while continuing to fuck Hux in a surprising feat of multitasking. Hux, caring more about the doctor’s cock than his words, merely lets out a mewl, wanting to encourage Ren to focus on fucking him properly, rather than playing with the wand. 

“Ah-hah, that seems to be the problem right there…” Ren points at the monitor, image reflecting in his glasses. “You’ve got a cock in you.”

Slightly annoyed, Hux nonetheless follows his finger, his heart nearly leaping out of his chest when he sees what was displayed in exquisite three-dimensionally rendered sinfulness on the screen. Through the transparent layers of skin and fat and muscle that wraps around up his torso, he can see the very tip of something pale poking through the blobby morass of organs in his lower belly. He lets out a strangled moan at the sight, not knowing he could ever find something that should be viscerally upsetting and surreal so attractive. 

Ren drags the wand slowly up and down Hux’s belly, grinding his thrusts to a halt, as if to admire for himself the way he looks embedded deep within Hux’s body. He presses down with the wand and let out a full-body shudder, making Hux wonder if perhaps Ren can feel the pressure of the wand against his cock, even through the layers of flesh and fat. He doesn’t even know if such a thing is possible, but then again it’s hard to think straight as he watches himself be fucked on the monitor of the ultrasound. 

“Luckily for you, Mr. Hux, there’s a very simple treatment for this sort of thing,” Ren purrs, starting up his pace again. “Once I'm done fucking you raw and sloppy, I do think you’ll be discharged with a clean bill of health.”

The next few minutes pass in a blur, Ren’s clever, cocky statements eventually devolving into a series of grunts and groans as he chase his own arousal. He manages to keep the wand pressed against Hux’s belly even as he ratchets up the pace, and Hux finds himself caught between looking at the movement of his cock on the monitor and Ren himself, his sterile demeanor breaking down as he fucks Hux harder and harder. Strands of hair fall out of the bun, sticking to his sweating forehead, and his eyeglasses have slipped down to the very tip of his beaky nose. Hux swears he can hear one of the seams in his too-tight medical coat begin to give, but hasn’t much time to figure it out as Ren is soon coming inside of him, flooding his insides with a warm fullness as he watches something viscous and dark burst from the tip of Ren’s cock on the monitor screen. The sight and sensation manage to bring Hux to climax too, cock coming untouched against his gel-slathered belly. 

The quiet of the exam room marred with panting, they eventually find each other’s eyes as they come down from their respective highs. Hux licks the bite marks on his lips, a tired smile flickering across his face.

“My…” Hux breathes as Kylo slowly draws out of him, leaving a marbled mess of come and conductive gel on the exam table. “Doctor. I think I’m cured.”

Kylo laughs under his breath, grinning down at Hux as he runs a hand through his hair, disentangling it from the bun and letting it fall back into its familiar, mane-like style. He pinches the glasses off his nose and tucks them into his coat’s front pocket, before leaning in to snatch a kiss from his “patient’s” lips. 

“All in a day’s work, Mr. Hux.”

* * *

Outside, in a branching hallway of the largest medbay aboard the _Finalizer,_ two hushed voices commune. 

“Hey, Vicgra. Gonna have to have you to pay a visit to Exam Room 6A. It’ll need some serious cleaning.”

“What do you mean? On record, no one’s been admitted to that room today, we’re only using rooms B through E.”

“Yeah. This one’s off the books. The Supreme Leader and the Grand Marshal decided to ‘rent’ it out for a few hours. Again.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Nope. You might want to bring an entire team, too, or else you might end up stuck sterilizing that place until the end of the next cycle.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments, let me know if you guys enjoyed this! 
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thethespacecoyote.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/heir_of_breath7/)


End file.
